rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
RWBY Wiki:User Rights Nominations
Suggested Prerequisites for Nominees Due to the fact that the wiki and RWBY itself are relatively young, the prerequisites are '''strongly recommended' but are not a definitive requirement for nomination and can be overlooked by administrative decision for outstanding nominees.'' Note that if a user's rights are removed via nomination, they cannot be re-nominated for those rights for four months. This does not apply to users who step down without an active nomination for their removal. 3 weeks after a newly appointed user has passed their nomination, they will have their performance reviewed and a decision based upon their suitability for the position will be made by all active administrators. Chat Moderator *Be a member of the wiki for at least four months. *Be fairly active on chat. *Have not been banned from chat for a duration longer than one day in the last month. Rollback *Have made at least 100 mainspace edits. *Have been active on the wiki for at least three months. *Have not been blocked within the last month. Administrator *Have made at least 400 mainspace edits. *Have been active on the wiki for at least five months. *Have not been blocked within the last three months. Bureaucrat *User has been an administrator on the wiki for at least three months. Nominations for the Removal of User Rights Since nominations for the removal of users may require extensive evidence and include several different points, they are often too large to be put on this page. Instead, nominations for the removal of a user's rights are to be made in either a blog of forum. Similar to the process of nominating users for rights, the decision will be based upon a majority vote by registered users. If administrators and bureaucrats feel that a user is actively causing harm with their rights (such as a moderator banning several users for no reason, or a rollback reverting several users' edits for no reason), they may temporarily remove the user's rights until a vote on the nomination is decided, upon which time the rights will either be permanently removed, or given back if the nomination does not pass. Since bureaucrat rights can only be removed by Wikia staff or the user themself, nominations for the removal of user rights of a bureaucrat will be forwarded to Wikia staff. Active Nominations for the Removal of User Rights There are currently no active nominations for the removal of user rights. Sample Nominations 'Username of Nominee' Nominator: Username of Nominator Reason for Nomination: Detailed reasoning as to why the user should have these rights and how they can benefit the wiki. Support 1: Support: Reasoning for your support, followed by signature. :Comment on a vote if necessary. 2: Support: Reasoning for your support, followed by signature. Oppose 1: Oppose: Reasoning for your opposition, followed by signature. :Comment on a vote if necessary. 2: Oppose: Reasoning for your opposition, followed by signature. See the archive of past nominations for more examples. Chat Moderator ''Detective Kain :'Nominator': Ilan xd Alright alright... Let's begin from the start: Kain was a mod here from March to November 2014, but due to personal reasons has left his position. Recently, Kain has returned to chat and since then he's been helping in maintaining peace there. He is a mature, friendly, and level-headed person with good judgement and knowledge in modding. Since his personal issues are gone, and he's now back to action, while also expressing his wish to return as a mod, I believe it'll be good to have him back as a mod. (No, it's not a joke nomination... -_-) Support #I think that Kain is a nice friendly person and when he was a mod before was quite good at his job. I think it would be good to have a familiar face who we already know and respect as a mod again :) # If I remember correctly, Kain was just on Hiatus as a chat mod. He has, from what I can see, always tried his best when here to keep the peace and be one of the voices of reason in the room. I think it would be a good idea to give him another chance at being a mod even if some are upset that he left. ~AzureDusk~ # Kain was a mod a while ago, so of course he can be a mod again. #I personally want Kain as a Mod. He's shown previously that he HAS the capabilities, no doubt, as he was on the Modforce beforehand, but left due to reasons, unrelated to his performance. I'm all up for having someone experienced back on the team. # I support Kain reinstatement as mod as well. He's shown the ability to be a fair and effective mod, and despite having left due to certain circumstances, he's seems ready to be back in it for the long run. He's never caused a problem before, and to those who aren't familiar with him, he's a very down-to-earth guy with lots of patience and a great moral compass. He'll do his job and he'll do it well, so I see no problems with him being back on the force, so to speak. He's got my vote. - XenotheWise135 Oppose # After discussing this with several others I am going to be the first to cast the oppose vote. Sadly while Kain is a nice enough person I hold personal opinions of both kain as a person and the fact he quit due to protest instead of seeing a problem through. Nobody should just quit because things are too hard. You quit - you lose. - Alchie # I've talked to some others about this nomination and I'm afraid I have to oppose for now. I want to give him some time before I will change mind. But this is literally the only reason why I oppose right now. [[RWBY Wiki:Nederlanderz|'Erica Hartmann''']] 09:48, March 7, 2015 (UTC) # As it stands right this moment, Detective Kain has only been back on for a short period of time. While he has definitely shown himself as capable of the position, I feel he has not yet maintained a resumed presence long enough to show that he will be on regularly for the foreseeable future with full understanding of updated policies and newer users. After some time has passed, I would be supportive of him returning to the position, but right now it's too early. http://images.wikia.com/central/images/8/87/Sgt_D_Grif.gif 19:30, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Rollback There are currently no active nominations for rollbacks. Administrator There are currently no active nominations for administrators. Bureaucrat There are currently no active nominations for bureaucrats.